dragons_of_zakarfandomcom-20200213-history
Book 1: The Battle of Fire
The Battle of Fire is the first book in the Dragons of Zakar series by Iris Zex. The main pratoganist is Obsidian, the young fire dragonet. The publishing date is not decided. Preceded by: none Followed by: Book 2: The Lightning Prince Quote on Back Cover The eleven kingdoms work together to keep peace within Zakar, but an argument has risen between the fire and lightning dragons. An argument . . . that may turn into a war. Obsidian is a young fire dragon raised in the Paleon, a school the Peaceclaws founded as part of their mission to end the war. The only part of any of it that gives him hope is Thunder, his talonmate and best friend. When lightning dragons discover the Paleon, Obsidian and Thunder run away and soon get captured--and separated. Obsidian will do anything to get his friend back, even if it means giving up his only possession-- a memory of his father. You can't bring back the dead, but you can save the alive. Prologue The prologue shows the start of the argument from the point of view of Igneous, a fire dragon who hates lightning dragons because their lightning can create fire hotter than the fire dragons'. Plot Obsidian wakes up at the Paleon and goes into the library, pulling out a scroll of wood parchment and beginning to read. Suddenly he hears banging and crashing, which he soon discovers is the lightning soldiers discovering the Paleon. Obsidian grabs Thunder, but they are unable to make it into the emergency cave. So they run away -- where more lightning dragons are waiting. They chain up Obsidian and drag him away, ignoring Thunder's shouts. He struggles, but is not able to escape. Obsidian wakes up in the lightning prison, chained to the stone wall of the cave. He overhears soldiers talking about Thunder, and how curious his behavior had been when they dragged away Obsidian, since he is a lightning dragon. This angers Obsidian -- he would do anything for Thunder, no matter what his tribe is. Then Thunder crashes in. He frees Obsidian, and the two of them flee, but the lightning soldiers are too fast. As punishment, they clamp Thunder and Obsidian's wings and place them in a fenced arena with the edge of a cliff on one side. They tell Thunder to kill Obsidian. He refuses, and a furious soldier throws Thunder over the cliff. To save him, Obsidian throws down the opal his father gave him before he died. Obsidian feels a little bit guilty for destroying it, but then he thinks his father would be proud, sacrificing something that means a lot to him to save a dragon. It hits one of Thunder's wingclamps and he awkwardly flies up with one wing. The two of them manage to get over the fence and escape. Epilogue The epilogue shows a group of lightning dragons discussing Thunder's lightning mark over his eye that all royalty dragons have. Category:Books